Adventures with Time
by BlueRagingFire
Summary: Go with Hermione as she is thrown into this adventure.


Disclaimer: nothing of JK Rowlings belongs to me.

Hermione and Harry shared a flat together. Yup hermione and harry;not hermione and ron or even harry and ginny. It was hermione and harry that shared. During the battle Ron had kissed hermione in the Chamber and they acted like a couple afterwards but shortly after harry vanquished the dark lord hermione started to wonder if ron truly felt that way about her or if the War had thrust them together.  
Ron had come to visit them, but harry was gone and during his absence she ,hermione granger, would get answers; taking the seat to ron on the couch she wondered where to begin. Puzzling through questions in her mind they sat in silence; til ron broke it.  
Mione. You have a question? She nodded.  
Then get it out, blimey! Mione don t wait all day. ron said, practically yelling in frustration,  
Straightening up she stared in Ron's eyes.  
Do you love me? she asked.  
She could see his panic as this was not expected.  
A key jiggled the lock and the door opened.  
Harry. Ron breathed out relieved for the change.  
Ron,you re early. Harry exclaimed.  
You boys catch up. I ll make some sandwiches. I called out before going into the kitchen.  
Tears pricked my eyes as i put our sandwiches together.  
Ron is an idiot. I noticed his panicked expression and know that he doesn t love me.  
Grabbing a dry towel and dabbing away the unshed tears; I took our plate of sandwiches in, but I only made it to the doorway before hearing a muttering and seeing ron wave his wand at me. Whatever spell he did hit me square in the chest and i screamed, Ron, you idiot! before everything went white.  
Dazed I looked around. I must be dead. Looking around I caught sight of someone else here. Running up to him i asked, Am I dead? He looked quite surprised, before a smirk took over his features, Not really. Do you want to be? Sitting on a bench nearby I let his question wash over me and felt the weight of them.  
Wondering if I did want to be dead or not. I thought of all those that died. Sirius, Dumbledore, remus and tonks, and lily and james. I want to be with them. Harry and ron are both alive but he doesn t love me.  
A peculiar look flashed across his face before demanding, Do you want to be dead or not? A thought came to mind, Can I trade? hopeful he would let me.  
No. he paused, I can however let you change history. I thought about this for awhile. What event? Doesn t matter to me.. He shrugged.  
Silence followed as I thought before stating. Bad things happen to those that meddle with time. True. this however isn t so much as meddling but an offer to change one thing. He smiled.  
Who are you? I asked.  
Time. He was at me quizzically to see if I believed him.  
I don t believe you. I stated.  
He laughed loudly, Fine, I m his assistant. So I can t go back? Shook his head yes, but you just said that you aren t time. As long as it s recent I can help, but nothing big like over 1000 years ago. he gave a predatory look. But you also have to give me something important. And it can t be your life as you already told me that you want to die. Alright take what you want as I have nothing to lose, but if I decide to go back will my time still be here? Laughing again. You really are clever, but no this current will be erased when I send you back. Thinking hard I got an idea. Can I change a war? By making so it doesn t happen. Yes, actually you can. He was hesitant in responding.  
Great then i know when and where. Almost jumping in excitement.  
Hold on. You have to tell me what you want to stop from happening. I want to stop Britain s second Wizarding War from ever happening and I know the first will be longer, but I have to try. my determination lighting up my face.  
Then here you go. He smiled, that smile reminded me that he was not human, everything went dark. I couldn t tell up from down and right from left. I heard a whisper coming from the darkness slowly getting louder. A small square of light appeared at a distance from me; it began to grow bigger? Or was I getting closer?  
Before going through the tunnel I clearly heard a whisper, Peter Pettigrew. my head collided with the sink and everything went black again.  
Shaking awake i exited the lavatory and made my way down the train. Not thinking of where I was going. Harry and Ron will be miffed about this dream.  
Hearing a cry of rage my path was suddenly blocked by two boys. The first looked at me.  
Harry? No time to explain; just hurry. the boys ran dragging me with them, and to an empty compartment.  
Laughing the boys high-fived before remembering me. So stranger, why d you call me Harry? Looking at this boy who looked just like Harry but different.  
Well speak up lass. The man asked you a question. looking at the speaker i was gobsmacked it was Sirius only younger and alive.  
It was at this moment a red head came storming into the compartment yelling, JAMES YOU BIGOT! Why did you...Um excuse me but are you lost? Finally noticing me. Just then two more boys came in and instantly I recognized Remus so the other boy had to be Peter. He was not what I expected. He was no James Potter or Sirius Black, but he would be considered as quite a catch. I began to wonder how this boy grew into the disgusting man that I met. I guess 12 years as a rat takes a introductions could be made I squealed in excitement, Peter! Finally! I was hoping to meet you! Me? He looked confused, Why me? Well because you re famous. Implying a duh Wait a second, are you jesting? What s he famous for? I didn t see the speaker because I was facing peter.  
No and I m not jesting; there are many things that fueled his popularity, but it started when he made friends with you two in his first week. Makes sense but why not Remus to? Sirius asked.  
Shrugging my shoulders, Because people are prejudice. Are you? Remus asked.  
No I m not. unconsciously fingering my arm. Addressing Lily out of the blue. You re answer is yes; I m looking for the lavatories. Um follow me I guess. she lead me from the compartment and down to the girls lou. Iddily chatting about nothing till we reached the doors, So are you attending Hogwarts?

It never occurred to me to talk to Dumbledore and ask if I could attend so I lied. Yeah, sort of, just think of it as a transfer. I m a transfer student. I hoping she would leave it at that. She did and walked away muttering to herself about Dumbledore not telling the prefects.  
Going in I thought about the whole meeting was strange and I needed to talk to Dumbledore before everybody arrives. Crossing my fingers I apparated to Hogsmeade and began walking to hogwarts. As I walked I began humming some random tune in my head and before I knew it I was skipping along, until I got a glimpse of the castle in all it s glory. Not the shambles the had reduced it to.  
It still amazes me. Jumping high; I saw that it was Dumbledore who had spoken. I had no clue when he had gotten there.  
Professor, I need to speak to you. Suddenly serious.  
Well as it appears you know me and I don t know you introductions are not needed, let s speak in my office. He suggested and led the way there neither of us saying a word til he sat behind his desk. Now miss Granger sir, Hermione Granger. Now I feel like James Bond.  
What brings you here Miss Granger? He steeple folded his hands.  
I didn t know how much to trust him with yet; so I went with the truth. Time. He was a master at Occlumency so he would find out eventually anyways.  
I guessed as much; Why now though? He asked.  
There is a pivotal change and I m going to change it. My determination back.  
How can I help? He questioned.  
I have to be a student and my class schedule must be the same as Peter s. Oh and I do have to be a Gryffindor. Firmly stating my demands.  
Done. He waved his hands in the air. Miss Granger, I must insist that we have Madam Pomfrey look at you as you have done a lot of traveling and may have some fatigue. Ok, that should be fine. I replied before following him out.  
Albus there is nothing wrong with this girl except a scar that won t heal! Madam Pomfrey exclaimed after the 5th time she was told to run her diagnostic spells.  
Miss, is it ok to see the scar? Madam Pomfrey asked.  
Well I guess. hesitantly lifting my sleeve and showing the Mudblood carved into my flesh.  
Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, Oh my! covering her mouth before going to her stash to see if she really had nothing.  
Dumbledore didn t say anything, but his face paled before asking, When? Almost 3 years ago, I honestly don t feel totally ashamed by it. A little self-conscious but no shame. I didn t meet his eyes though.  
The feast will start soon. Shall we? he offered his arm.  
I slid my sleeve back down. Taking the offered arm. We shall. and together we went to the Great Hall.  
The feast began like normal: the Sorting Hat, 1st years, Dumbledore's speech and finally...food.  
Of course i sat next to Peter and had idle chatter until the end. Walking to the tower brought back old memories of Harry, Ron and me coming back from something or other. Funny how towards the last years it was Harry and me. Why did i not notice sooner? I feel so stupid. Thoughtlessly i got to the common room and went to my dorm before falling asleep.  
Reminding myself of my goal to stop Peter from betraying his friends, and I would begin by keeping him from getting the Dark Mark.  
Not hungry; I got my timetable ad left for a walk to gather my thoughts. I noticed the time and made it to class in time to to claim the sea beside Peter. Lost in thought about how could this boy next to me become the man fro my time? I don t really hate this boy, but i do hate the action of betrayal.  
Class ended and i ran up to Peter. Hey Peter! Can I join your study group? but it wasn t Peter that answered.  
Peter doesn t have a study group. Sirius turned to me.  
Oh ok. Catch you later then. Waving bye I suddenly felt need for the Infirmary.  
On my way there I noticed a familiar looking student. Letting curiosity get the best of me I changed course and followed him into an empty classroom.  
Time, why are you here? I asked.  
Just checking on you. he shrugged and glanced around, Where s what s-his-face? Peter? He s in class and i need a new strategy. Any suggestions? Leave it be. he shrugged.  
I can t. crying desperately Then change it. I don t really care how you accomplish this. looking at me; he really didn t care.  
How can you be so nonchalant about this?! Practically everybody here is dead or dies a horrible death! Yelling now.  
Calmly he replied, Because it doesn t involve me so I don't care. Fine! storming out and towards class. Why i even bothered going was for Peter because I already knew this stuff. Taking a seat I reminded myself that i was doing this to save Peter.

.

In the common room test results were posted on the bulletin. People rushed to what they got. Peter came over to me. How d you place? I honestly don t know. You? secretly hoing he was average.  
84\. So not bad. He smiled sheepishly Here s my chance. Peter. I was wondering if you would like to study with me. We would need to keep it a secret though. .  
Alright. He exclaimed.  
Uneasy about how easy and fast he ageed. Then Library. He shifted, oh can t. Remus studies in there and sometimes James or Sirius go there, but why don t we meet up in an empty classroom to study. he suggested.  
Genius. Now I know why you re a Marauder. gleefully crying Done! So together we found an empty classroom to study in. after being caught by Sirius on the map a few times he was convinced that studying wasn t all we did, but neither of us would say otherwise.  
We were all given a preparation test to see how prepared we were for life after Hogwarts. Seeing how that didn t matter for me; i didn t try very hard.  
The day of the results Dumbledore called me to his office; I went.  
Sir, you called. Yes my dear. Sorry for it being so late, but I must ask you...How are things going? He asked.  
Well sir, I m not planning on staying longer than I need to. I honestly don t think it ll be more than this year.  
He looked puzzled. What makes you think that? Looking him square in the eyes. I made a deal with Time. If you don t mind, what was the deal? Interested he asked.  
I could prevent a wrong from taking place for a price. hoping beyond hope he wouldn t ask about the cost. My hoping was in vain.  
Oh. pardon my asking but what was the price? I wasn t sure about telling the truth or not, but I m leaving so why not. My existance. Gaping at me in disbelief. You made this deal? He choked out.  
Feeling so small . yeah but now time has been re-written. Sorry sir but I can t tell you more about any changes. I need to go. Farewell miss granger. We ll talk more about this tomorrow. He dismissed me.  
As I left and headed back I felt a change come over my body from head to toe and my body slowly became translucent until I, Hermione Jean Granger, existed no more.  
AN: Found this story in a notebook of mine and decided to Share. I have more to this story. It might seem over but it really isn t. I intend to answer any questions you guys ask about an of this. Thanks for reading. Hope it was worth the time. ;) 


End file.
